Midnight
by invi-chan
Summary: Jubei et Kazuki passent une nuit dans une source chaude. Mais Jubei est triste de ne plus être capable de voir son meilleur ami. [JubeixKazu]


**texte by Bluediamond**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Minuit

Jubei se retournait dans son futon avec inconfort. Il était presque sûr qu'il était tard ; il ne pouvait entendre personne bouger dans le ryokan, et s'il lui arrivait de tomber sur la conversation de quelqu'un à l'extérieur de la pièce, les voix étaient étouffées ; comme si l'interlocuteur avait peur de réveiller les autres occupants.

Kazuki, se trouvant dans le futon à côté de celui de Jubei, était silencieux, à part sa légère respiration, et le tintement occasionnel de ses grelots. Jubei pouvait aussi entendre quelque chose d'autre, similaire au son de la soie qui frottait sur un sol en bois.

Il s'assit. "Kazuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il savait que le maître des fils était assis quelque part sur ou dans son propre futon, mais c'était tout.

Le son s'arrêta un moment.

"Je me coiffe avant d'aller me coucher."

Quelqu'un qui brosse ses cheveux avait un son unique, pensa Jubei, et il était un peu ennuyé de ne pas avoir été capable de le reconnaître. Cela le surprenait encore combien il était dépendant de sa vue avant de la perdre. Peut-être pas autant que certaines personnes, puisque les aiguilles qu'il projetait nécessitaient son instinct, quelque chose dont le temps de réaction était plus rapide que la réflexion logique.

Il méritait cette obscurité. Il le savait. Mais il y avait aussi des fois comme ça où cela semblait être plus comme une punition pour Kazuki que pour lui-même. Il avait dû poser tant de questions ces derniers temps, à propos des choses qui l'entouraient et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Des choses qui étaient tellement évidentes pour Kazuki, mais totalement hors d'attente pour lui.

"Est-il si tard ?" Il avait donc raison. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de combien exactement il était tard. Il pouvait aussi bien être neuf heures que minuit.

"Je crois qu'il est environ dix heures et demi... Il n'y a pas d'horloge ici, répondit Kazuki, mais je vais bientôt éteindre les lampes, donc nous pourrons nous reposer." Sa voix était douce, et Jubei pensa que cela lui allait bien. Kazuki pouvait être violent, mais il était une personne vraiment douce. Sa voix pouvait être si rêveuse et apaisante à la fois.

Aucune autre voix ne ramenait la paix à Jubei de cette façon.

Il chercha lentement son ami en tendant sa main, au début en brassant de l'air, puis en touchant uniquement le dessus du futon. Son coeur se serra.

Qu'y avait-il de bien à être en vie alors qu'il ne pourrait même pas trouver Kazuki ?

De froids et minces doigts rencontrèrent les siens, et il se sentit honteux. Cela avait été si facile pour Kazuki de faire ça. Il n'avait probablement rien penser de cela. Les doigts de Kazuki continuaient de bouger, rampant sur le poignet de Jubei. Il savait de mémoire à quoi il ressemblait, grand et mince, mais si fort, avec des ongles limés presque ovals.

La main de Kazuki serra la sienne. Aucun d'eux ne dit mot, ni pour s'approcher l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait toujours entendre le souffle de Kazuki, un peu plus lourd qu'avant, et maintenant il pouvait aussi le sentir ; son odeur plaisante et distincte. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à quoi la comparer. C'était juste... Kazuki. Jubei inspira profondément, et son souffle sortit tel un soupir.

"As-tu fini de te coiffer maintenant ?" Il détestait poser des questions si banales...

Dehors, les arbres s'agitaient, assez silencieusement pour qu'il soit difficile de le remarquer. L'air devait être assez humide cette nuit.

"J'ai fini." Cela n'ennuyait pas Kazuki de répondre, il était toujours prêt à aider... mais il y avait tellement de choses qui étaient évidentes pour quiconque et que Jubei avait besoin qu'on lui dise. Il se sentit honteux de lui-même.

Il était une gêne pour Kazuki. Même maintenant, la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient au ryokan était qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de soigner ses yeux. Il était dans cet esprit. Il se sentait comme un enfant, toujours à questionner, toujours à avoir besoin qu'on lui montre. Cela semblait comme s'il n'allait jamais être habitué à son aveuglement, et que Kazuki devrait toujours être son épaule, à le protéger de lui-même.

"Je ne crois pas. Ne me laisse jamais seul."

Quelque soit ce que Kazuki dit...

"Cela ne me dérange pas. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi n'importe quand."

Il se sentait toujours...

"Je ne suis pas exaspéré, Jubei. Je suis heureux. Aussi longtemps que tu seras avec moi, je serais heureux."

Comme il était à ce moment-là.

"J'aimerais pouvoir te voir." Murmura Jubei, plus pour lui. Il brûlait intérieurement, de voir son ami d'enfance. Pendant le court instant où Kazuki était revenu au Mugenjo il avait changé -grandi- beaucoup. Jubei n'était pas sûr que ce soit un changement physique ou intérieur qu'il avait remarqué, mais dans ce court lapse de temps ils avaient été ensemble avant qu'il ne devienne aveugle...il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment le voir.

Il voulait revoir Kazuki, plus que n'importe quoi. Plus encore que les nouvelles choses... les choses qui avaient changés, et même ce qui le concernait lui et qu'il connaissait vraiment très bien. Il avait remarqué qu'être dans le monde extérieur de nouveau n'avait pas changé la façon d'être de Kazuki... non, ce n'était pas vrai. La fois où eux deux avaient été envoyés au Mugenjou n'avait rien changé. L'élégance était toujours la même comme elle était pendant leur enfance.

"Tu ne peux pas te souvenir d'à quoi je ressemble ?" demanda Kazuki. Sa voix était calme, comme cela avait toujours été, mais Jubei se demandait toujours s'il n'était pas inquiet.

Il savait qu'il devait mentir sur la réponse, mais il ne pouvait s'amener à faire ça à Kazuki, "C'est flou. Tout, n'importe quel moment que j'essaie de me rappeler, est flou. Je n'ai plus vu depuis un moment maintenant et faire ressortir les images est difficile. Je peux me rappeler de certaines choses plus clairement que d'autres."

Kazuki ne dit rien pendant un instant. Il continuait de tenir fermement la main de Jubei dans la sienne, la carressant doucement.

"Te souviens-tu de mon sourire ?" demanda finalement Kazuki. Cela semblait être une curieuse question pour Jubei, mais il refusait rarement quelque chose à son ami, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une réponse.

"Je crois oui... es-tu en train de sourire en ce moment ?"

Kazuki ne répondit pas avec des moments, il guida la main de Jubei jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur sa bouche. Jubei traça doucement les lèvres de son ami.

"Souris-tu pour moi, Kazuki ?"

La requête polie dessina un léger frisson chez l'autre homme, et Jubei le sentit tirer le coin de sa bouche.

"Peux-tu... sentir à quoi je ressemble ?" demanda Kazuki, incertain de comment s'exprimer. Il avait vu Madoka lire les visages avec ses mains, mais elle était aveugle depuis sa naissance... mais Jubei...

"Pas encore. Je vais apprendre." Il hocha la tête, et bougea sa main pour recueillir les joues de Kazuki. L'homme aux longs cheveux s'y reposa et ferma ses yeux, laissant ses longs cils frotter contre sa peau.

"Je ne veux pas que tu oublies mon visage." Entendit-il murmurer Kazuki doucement, et il regretta de ne pas avoir eu la force de mentir auparavant. Il ne voulait pas que son ami s'inquiète pour quelque chose comme cela. Il savait que Kazuki s'en voulait, pour l'aveuglement de Jubei.

"Je ne veux pas non plus." Dit-il simplement car c'était ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Il pouvait remarquer que Kazuki ne souriait plus, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il s'assirent simplement en silence, écoutant la respiration de l'autre, et pour Kazuki, regardant l'expression fermée de Jubei. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir dire à quoi son ami pensait. Avant quand ils étaient enfants, Jubei était toujours très ouvert à propos de tout.

Maintenant il était presque... reclus.

Quand il finissait par parler, ce n'était pas pour dire quelque chose à propos de rien. Mais seulement une phrase concise.

"Je pense que nous devrions aller dormir, Kazuki." Il fit glisser sa main, mais la chaleur du contact human se ressentait encore sur leur corps.

Kazuki ne protesta pas quand Jubei se blottit sous son futon, ne faisant rien de son temps que d'attendre pour dormir. Il entendit Kazuki se lever, présument qu'il éteignait les lanternes, avant de revenir se reposer. Il l'entendit prendre une bouffée d'air hésitante, le genre qu'une personne ferait alors qu'il décide de dire ou non quelque chose dont il n'était pas sûr. Jubei se prépara à écouter, attendant de voir si Kazuki continuerai.

"Je suis content que tu sois en vie Jubei, finit-il par dire, si tu étais mort alors, j'aurais perdu la personne qui m'est le plus précieuse. Même si tu ne peux pas voir... même si tu restes aveugle... Je ne veux plus être de nouveau séparé de toi. Cela n'a pas d'importance que tu ne te souviennes plus de mon visage, de mon sourire ou de quoi que ce soit d'autres. Je t'ai perdu une fois... mais s'il te plaît ne me quitte plus. Promets-moi de rester à mes côtés."

Le visage de Jubei se revêtit d'un masque sans expression, trahit par la passion dans sa voix. "Je te le promets. Je promets de ne plus jamais te faire du mal."

Il était inconscient de combien de temps il lui fallut pour s'endormir, ou combien de temps il dormit avant de commencer à rêver. Cela ne semblait pas avoir eu de début, comme il est normal pour chaque rêve, mais Jubei était heureux de se relaxer et d'y prendre plaisir. Quand il était endormi cela paraissait plus vrai que le monde réel. Le monde réel était comme une illusion noire, un cauchemar que son esprit avait déformé. Quand il rêvait, il pouvait oublier qu'il était aveugle. Quand il rêvait, il pouvait voir.

Il pouvait voir le soleil, et la façon dont il déposait ses rayons sur lui. Il pouvait voir l'herbe sous lui, fraîche et verte, et tous les détails des arbres dans la forêt derrière lui. Et... il pouvait voir Kazuki, assis à côté de lui paisiblement, semblant boire dans une position parfaite, juste pour eux deux. L'eau de la rivière coulait gaiement, courant entre les roches et les pierres, et s'éloignant au loin. L'herbe était parsemée de petites fleurs jaunes, et il lui semblait qu'il pouvait sentir l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé.

Il tourna la tête pour faire face à Kazuki, qui lui retourna son regard, et lui offrit un sourire relaxé, comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Comme s'ils pouvaient rester assis sous la chaleur du soleil pour toujours.

Jubei laissa sa main glisser doucement sur celle de Kazuki, presque timidement, puis il attendit de voir sa réaction. L'autre homme ne s'écarta pas, au contraire, il s'approcha de lui lentement, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, et il l'enfourcha (1). La poitrine de Jubei se serra. Le genre de serrement qui vient lorsque l'on est heureux pour quelque chose d'irresistible, cela vous donne presque envie de pleurer.

Il pouvait voir Kazuki, ses yeux marrons si doux, sa peau blanche, lisse, et sa masse de cheveux marrons, brillant avec des reflets jaunes et rouges sous les rayons du soleil.

Jubei voulait être plus proche de lui, assez proche pour faire courir le bout de son doigt sur ses lèvres roses et humides, ou pour repousser sa frange de dessus ses yeux.

Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser, pas encore. Il voulait garder les yeux ouverts, continuer de regarder Kazuki. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans sa tête lui disait que c'était important. Il devait continuer de profiter de la vue de son meilleur ami, de sa chemise effiminée qui reposait sur ses épaules. Le jean qui étregnait les courbes féminines de ses hanches. Ses mains délicates et fortes, une de celles qui étaient aggrippées au bras de Jubei...

Tout de lui.

Tout.

Il voulait désespérament tout de Kazuki à cet instant. Il voulait plus que juste cela... et en même temps, il semblait que ce qu'il avait en ce moment était assez. Il ne voudrait pas être gelé dans cet instant pour toujours, mais il était content.

Il voulait continuer de regarder, mais le soleil était si chaud et son corps commençait à se sentir étrangement lourd. Il semblait que Kazuki s'était endormi pendant qu'il ne l'observait pas, bien qu'en fait, il était sûre de ne pas l'avoir lâché du regard.

Le maître des fils semblait si innocent quand il dormait. C'était tellement tentant de le rejoindre... juste pour un bref instant. Après tout, il serait avec Kazuki pour le restant de sa vie. Il n'y avait pas de mal à se reposer un instant. Alors qu'il fermait ses yeux, la dernière chose qu'il vit était le sourire paisible de son ami endormi.

Jubei se réveilla lentement, et le monde coloré de son rêve se dissous en même temps.

Obscurité. Silence. Vide.

Il était toujours dans l'auberge, et il pouvait encore entendre les sons de la nuit. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir jusqu'au matin.

Kazuki était toujours là. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration, encore et toujours silencieuse. Jubei attendit un instant, se rappelant les évènements de son rêve et finalement, il laissa un sourire se former sur sa bouche.

"Kazuki. Es-tu toujours éveillé ?" Il fit en sorte de parler à voix basse, au cas où ce ne serait pas le cas, par peur de le réveiller. S'il avait rêvé, il devait sûrement s'être endormi pendant quatre heures au moins. C'était le temps en moyenne pour n'importe qui de s'endormir.

"Oui. Je n'arrive pas à me reposer." La réponse était somnolente, mais parfaitement audible. "J'ai trop de choses auxquelles penser."

Jubei s'assit lentement. Il chercha de nouveau Kazuki, sous les couvertures de son futon et cette fois trouva son bras du premier coup.

"Jubei ?" Kazuki n'avait pas l'air trop confus, juste un peu perplexe. Jubei ne lui répondit pas, mais à la place glissa hors de son propre futon et s'agenouilla sur le futon de Kazuki. Il posa une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami, descendant jusqu'à la taille, l'encerclant et le prit dans ses bras. Kazuki retourna l'étreinte, laissant ses bras serpentaient prudemment dans le dos de Jubei.

"Je veux que tu saches, Kazuki... combien tu es beau en cet instant."

Jubei n'avait plus besoin de voir. Kazuki était toujours beau.

xXOwariXx

* * *

(1) : Hum... pardon pour l'expression, je ne sais pas si ça se dit vraiment mais moi je le dis. Ca veut juste dire qu'il a mis son bras autour de celui de Jubei... enfin bon je viens de réaliser d'ailleurs que j'utilisais la même expression pour dire quelque chose de complètement différent. 


End file.
